Empire of Eden
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Empire of Eden is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 674 days old days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Empire of Eden work diligently to produce Wheat and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Empire of Eden is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned.The military of Empire of Eden has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Empire of Eden allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Empire of Eden believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Empire of Eden will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Early Kingdom Period Around 1400AD the city of Eden was founded by a few looking for a simple and quiet life. At this time the people where ruled by Prince Adam II. The city flourished and prospered in relative peace. The name Eden was taken for the paradise that was created at this time. In 1492, many of the smaller city states that ruled many areas in eastern Siberia had began to merge with Eden city to form the Kingdom of Siberia. After the disastrous reign of King Ivan V in 1543, and after a series of misfortunes and plagues, the Kingdom went through a series of expansions and contractions. Middle-Late Kingdom Period After 1602, the Kingdom shrank to almost nothing after many disputes and wars. During this Time of Woe, Eden lost it power and independence for most of the 17th century. In this period Eden was relentlessly attack and taxed. Finally in 1724, after 100 years as a puppet nation, King Peter II rose up to fight the war for independence. In 1736, after 12 years of war, Eden won the war plus conquered all its former land. In 1737 Peter went on to conquer those who conquered the Kingdoms thus tripling it size. The Empire In 1740, King Peter had made a complete change to Eden from small city to an empire. On September 1740, Peter was crowned as Emperor Peter I "the Glorious". He then went on to form Parliament and made numerous reforms. His Reforms of Modernization included the new flag and the new name of the Empire. So the Empire of Eden was formed from the ashes of its conquerors. This is the reason for the adoption of the Phoenix flag. Into the 21 Century From 19th to 20th centuries the Empire fell in to stagnation and became introverted. It borders remain closed for nearly 200 years. The Empire in this time had fell behind on any technological improvement, a desegregation of infrastructure, and trade became non-existent. It a 1st time on Planet Bob that a nation went from a noticeable powerhouse to just barely on the map. During this time Eden has remained neutral and out of all wars. In 1996 the Empire crowned it current emperor. Emperor Joseph I was crowned as the successor after Emperor James VIII had abdicated. With his abdication he will be the last emperor to keep the borders shut. Under the rule of Joseph I, Eden has reversed course and is growing again. New reforms are underway to repair the damage from 200 years of misrule, squandering and self-exile. In June 2010, Eden was put back on the map. Later the Emperor becomes an honorary citizen of the Republic Of Aquisgrana. Joseph I is now fighting from the Republic to bring the Empire back from the brink of dissolution. As of late 2010 His Highness has moved to Colossus. Government The Empire of Eden is Parliamentary-Imperialistic Monarchy as of today. The head of government is the Emperor who exerts full executive power. His office is a inherited monarchy which is a lifetime term.He has the power to veto and appoint his ministers.Parliament has 3 houses. The Upper House which consist of the aristocracy and the vassals of the emperor. In this house the Lords of the Upper House are elected to 5 year terms. The Lower House consist of middle to poor class workers. They are elected every 4 years. The Senate is the common ground between the 2 houses. Each senator must equal in number from both the Lords and Common side to ensure equality. All bills coming from either house must go to the Senate for review before putting to a vote. Senators are elected from both houses for a 2 year term. The Judiciary system consist on 3 lower courts and the High Court of Eden. High Judges are elected for 10 year terms. Geography The Empire situates on eastern Siberia far from all other nations. It is mostly flat in some areas and hilly in most. Eden is only 110 miles across. It has mild summers and harsh winters. Currently there are only 5 Nations known to border the Empire: Sakatano, Hello012, Neo Arcadia, Kintokarachi, and AStRaLaSiA.